digimon_war_of_all_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunamon
Lunamon is the Digimon partner of Gabriella Himura. Lunamon can fuse with Gabriella, or warp Digivolve to become Dianamon. Attacks * Lunar Claw: Scratches with claws filled with the power of darkness. * Tear Shot: Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a ball of water at the opponent. Personality Lunamon is a selfish and stubborn Digimon who likes to be pampered and treated like royalty. Despite this, she is very overprotective over her tamer and will always try and point Gabriella in the right direction. Description The first time we see Lunamon is when she and Gabriella are fighting Eskil Mori and Coronamon. Lunamon and Gabriella flee without finishing the battle, Gabriella ashamed by Lunamon's fighting as Lekismon, a result of her Crest of Ignorance. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, Gabriella watches as her brother Aidan Himura, starts to grow angry and abandon Terriermon. As she watches this happen, she begins to worry that she'll become like that too... causing Lunamon to DeDigivolve into Moonmon. It isn't until later, when she meets Eskil again, that Gabriella starts to have Faith in herself. Shortly after, she finds her true Crest of Faith. When the DigiDestined are transported back into the human world; Coelamon is enraged to find out that Gabriella found her crest; and Coelamon Digivolves to WaruSeadramon to fight, and Gabriella's Crest of Faith glows, leading Lunamon to become Crecemon. Near the end of the series, Gabriella has renewed faith in herself and her friends, thus leading to her combining her strength with Lunamon's to create Dianamon. Lunamon later warp Digivolves to Dianamon to fight the final battle. Other Forms The name "Lunamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Moonmon Unlike most Digimon, Moonmon is both the In-Training and Fresh form of Lunamon. When Lunamon are born, they are born as Moonmon and don't Digivolve again until Lunamon. Moonmon is a moon Digimon. Her only attack is Moonlight. Attacks * Moonlight: Summons the power of the moon to attack. Lekismon Lekismon is the Champion form of Lunamon. Lekismon is a bunny-like Digimon. She is a a strong warrior that will . Her strongest attack is Moon Night Bomb. Attacks * Moon Night Bomb: Throws against the enemy with a water bubble created by her Moon Gloves. It can cause the enemy to fall asleep. * Tear Arrow: Shoots the enemy with a pretty ice arrow from the stickup on her back. * Moon Night Kick: Jumps up high and comes down quickly to give a strong kick. Crescemon Crescemon is Lunamon's Ultimate form. Crescemon is an armored bunny Digimon. Crescemon is a mysterious Digimon. Her strongest attack is Lunatic Dance. After Lunamon is done in this form, she is forced to return to "Moonmon." Attacks * Lunatic Dance: Uses steps like dancing to delude the enemy, then uses her weapon Nuova Luna to rapidly slash. * Ice Archery: Change the Nuova Luna into bowgun form and releases ice arrows. * Dark Archery: Change the Nuova Luna into bowgun form and releases arrows of dark energy. Dianamon Dianamon is Lunamon's Mega form. Dianamon's strongest attack is Crescent Hook. Dianamon is known to represent Gabriella's faith in herself and others. When Lunamon is done in this form, she is forced to turn back into a DigiEgg. * Crescent Hook: Bewitches the opponent with the mysterious power of the moon, so that they see themselves as their opponent and immediately tear themselves to pieces. * Arrow of Artemis: Extracts a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protrusions on her back and shoots it. * Goodnight Moon: Lures the opponent into sleep with the lunar light shining from the "Goodnight Sisters" on her legs. * Moon Call: Calls for help in battle. Category:Female Digimon Category:Digimon